brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.4-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.3.4. THOLOMYÈS EST SI JOYEUX QU’IL CHANTE UNE CHANSON ESPAGNOLE I always find it funny when Hugo names his chapter “Exact Stuff that happens in this chapter”. I think “Tholomyes proposes donkeys” would have been a better title though, ‘cause I like donkeys better than that asshole’s happiness. So it’s spingtime ! Bloom everywhere and stuff and it sounds lovely which, again, is all the worst when you know how it ends because yeah, it’s not like Fantine always was in misery. She’s apparently the one who doesn’t have as much fun though, and also the only one genuinely in love, it seems. What sucks is that since she’s with the asshole group leader, I get the feeling he’s way too occupied planning everything they do and making the decisions and stuff to really interact with her there, which means she’s basically all alone between the other couples, and none of them are really her friend. Gee, if anything last chapter she only had a conversation with two of the boys, but those aren’t there to stay either. And the men all know it too since it’s decided. Seriously that’s just cruel to go have fun together just before “the joke” like that. I don’t really know how you go like that laughing and singing all day all the while thinking of what you’ll do tonight and ugh. Also I’m angry at Hugo for “not remembering” the plant’s name. NOW I’M CURIOUS. I want the name of that thing to google it quickly (and probably discover that it’s not that interesting) Not sure about why Fantine doesn’t want to swing. Is she afraid that someone will look under her skirt or something ? FANTINE YOU SHOULD HAVE FUN WHILE YOU CAN REALLY well okay you can’t read the future poor thing. Also donkeys. Yay donkeys ! There’s no “ass” here though because my book is in french anyway so it’s just “j’offre des ânes” but it’s good enough, I guess. OH NO NEXT TIME THEY BEGIN DINING Commentary Pilferingapples She’s totally afraid that someone will look under her skirt! Part of the game with swinging was for the guys to try and glimpse…uh…well..more skirt mostly, Because Petticoats, but you never knew your luck, THERE MIGHT BE ANKLES. …I looked at way too many girl-on-a-swing pictures in various art classes and just sort of assumed this was a known thing, I feel like I let everyone down by not mentioning it! But others have posted a Fragonard painting WITH CALVES SHOWING SHOCK so maybe if the tag system is working again you can find it? And that’s all I got, because SINGING DONKEY WANTS A TORTILLA, how can I think of anything coherent after that? Aresnergal (reply to Pilferingapples) Oh, I already know that painting if it’s the one with the dude in the bushes, but yeah I don’t think you’d see that much, even though I never actually wore petticoats and the like, I’m actually the kind who pretty much only wear pants so I wasn’t too worried about people looking when I was a little girl swinging on swings. Though yeah, different times, nowadays I’d forget to be scandalized at seeing a leg ! And yup, my donkey wants tortilla, he’s totally spanish, even though I don’t know how spanish donkeys look like and I’m pretty sure I drew a Normand Donkey but who cares =D